This invention relates to a connector assembly for terminating a connection such as for completing the connection between the confronting ends of tubing conduits. More particularly, this invention relates to such a quick connector for providing a quick connection while providing positive feedback to the operator that an effective connection has been accomplished.
Connectors for connecting tubing sections and tubular conduits are known and have been widely used in the art. These connectors are utilized in the automotive industry, as well as many other industries, to provide low-cost, reliable and easy to assemble systems. These connectors are typically utilized to provide fluid carrying conduits in fuel and refrigerant lines. These connectors have the disadvantages that a relatively large number of connector components are required and substantial assembly time is required in screwing the assembly fittings and tightening the devices to provide the proper torque to accomplish the desired fluid seal. Further, these systems have the disadvantage that the operator initially connecting the connector or in a subsequent field servicing operation, is not provided with a positive indication that a connection or re-connection has been effected. A further disadvantage is that these systems typically utilize substantial pressure levels, which in many applications are on the order of 45 p.s.i., which can result in the undesired diversion of a substantial amount of the fluid in the event that an improper connection has been made. This is a problem.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein a connector is provided for connecting tubing sections and the like while providing an indication to the operator that a proper connection has been effected. The connector in accordance with the present invention provides a connection which is either locked and sealed or unlocked with no sealing taking place. That is, any intermediate position which results in an only partially sealed connection is avoided. Another feature of the present invention is that the relative alignment of the confronting connector ends is maintained to avoid undesired spraying of the pressurized fluid around the vehicle and the operator in the event that an improper connection has been effected.